The present invention relates to the mounting of ceiling fixtures and more particularly to an apparatus for providing a flat horizontal mounting surface at the ridge of a cathedral ceiling whereby a light fixture or ceiling fan hanging from such a ceiling will have its less aesthetic components such as electrical wiring hidden from view.
Traditionally, ceiling fans and light fixtures have been mounted to flat ceilings by suspending the fan or fixture from a bracket attached to a beam in the ceiling in a position approximating the center of the room. A canopy or boot is then placed over the wiring box which houses the electrical wiring supplying the current to the fixture, so as to cover the electrical circuitry and provide an aesthetically pleasing appearance to the area adjacent the fixture.
Unfortunately, for those desiring to mount their fan or lighting fixture in the center of a room with a cathedral ceiling, the steep angles of cathedral ceilings have presented several problems. Since a cathedral ceiling does not have a flat surface, an unattractive gap is created between the fixture and the ridge of the ceiling. Some efforts, such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,654, for example, have avoided this problem altogether by mounting the fixture to one of the sloped edges of the cathedral ceiling. However, this often appears awkward and does not allow for fixture placement in the center of the room. Other efforts seeking to remedy this problem have involved constructing a flat surface out of typical framing material, then preparing, installing, and painting drywall or a similar finishing surface to the constructed frame. This method is impractical because it requires simultaneous construction with the cathedral ceiling, it is not removable and adaptable elsewhere, and it does not allow for practical placement of a design to be viewed from the floor.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a flush mounting apparatus which allows typical ceiling fans and light fixtures to be mounted to the ridge of cathedral ceilings of varying pitch in an aesthetically pleasing manner.
It is thus one object of the present invention to provide a flush surface at the ridge of a cathedral ceiling where a light fixture or ceiling fan is mounted.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a flush surface at the ridge of a cathedral ceiling where a light fixture or ceiling fan is mounted and wherein the flush surface can be added after construction of the ceiling is complete.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a flat or planar horizontal mounting surface for use in mounting a light fixture or ceiling fan in the center of a room having a cathedral or vaulted ceiling.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide the user with an apparatus for easily filling the pitch of the intended cathedral ceiling slope without having to know the exact pitch.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for filling the pitch of a cathedral ceiling whereby a light fixture or ceiling fan or other fixture can be easily mounted at whatever pitch angle is encountered in a particular ceiling construction.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a flat surface for fixture mounting to a cathedral ceiling and wherein the flat surface may include a design.